Diving goggles are used for water sports, snorkeling and diving. The main function of diving goggles is used to protect the user's eyes from water, so that the user can see the underwater objects clearly. Moreover, in many cases, due to the needs of the work or entertainment, it is necessary to take pictures for the underwater scenery. The traditional approach is to carry a camera for shooting while diving. This is inconvenient. In order to solve this problem, goggles with a bracket for retaining a camera is developed. The structure of the bracket is not stable. During diving, the camera is vulnerable to water flow to shake, affecting the shooting effect. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.